


What do you mean by "special needs?"

by Juun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun





	What do you mean by "special needs?"

Tony and Steve weren’t perfect. While they are in fact Superheros, they are not 100% perfect. They had weaknesses. Many, in fact. Such as each other, bodily wounds, and the hope to live the great American dream. The last one is the one that has the two of them at wits end at the moment.

 

“Why the fuck is there so much paper-work shit?” Tony groaned.

“You really need to stop talking like that.” Steve responded, talking a sip of coffee before looking over some papers again, then signing one.

“Why? The kid is going to learn words in school.”

Steve sighed. “There are several reasons.”

“Give me one.” Tony spat

“Well, you don’t know how old he’ll be. You don’t want something to slip at when we turn in the papers. You don’t know if We’ll wind up with a girl.” Steve listed

“Yeah… whatever, fine. Except the last one isn’t really an excuse. Have you heard Natasha in her room with Clint? God! You’d think she was a sl… Sailor.”

“I’m glad you caught that slip. Anyway, I didn’t say anything about censoring bedroom-talk. By the way, you should probably take the lube bottle out of the couch cushions, we probably won’t be having floor or couch sex anymore.”

“You mean I got that swede rug for nothing?!”

“TONY!” Steve suddenly gasped “weren’t we supposed to go to the foster house at 11?!”

“…yeah?”

“IT’S 10:45! GET IN THE CAR! SIGN THIS SHIT WHILE I DRIVE!”

“You told me not to cur-

“GET IN!”

 

~At the foster home~

 

“Well, Misters Stark-Rogers, You seem to very well check out on the paper work. Although I do have a question.” Spoke the middle-aged Foster Mother “How would you feel about a… ‘special needs’ child?”

 

Steve and Tony looked at each other, thinking the same question.

 

“We… aren’t quite prepared for that type of child. Umm… unless you could you be more specific?”

 

“Well, perhaps you would like to met him.” The woman took a microphone, hooked up to an intercom. “Peter,” she spoke into it “you are needed in the meeting room”

 

A young boy, around 5, walked in.

 _Odd._  Thought Tony _his movements seem correct, and he looks perfectly able for his age…_

 

“Peter,” the lady said softly. “I told you not to inside, but these gentlemen are thinking about taking you, so they need to see. You can do it inside, this one time only.”

 

Just as Steve opened his mouth to ask what “it” was, The boy put his hands in a partial fist. Out of his wrist shot many, massive, spider-web-like stings.

 

Steve was awe struck. Tony began to giggle.

 

Until Peter looked like he was going to cry.

 

Steve slapped Tony’s leg.

 

“Peter? Is that your name?” Steve cooed

 

“He didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just, We understand these things. Tony and I are superheros. We get that your scared, or even embarrassed about this.”

Tony, who finally stopped laughing, asked “Peter, do you want us as parents?”

 

Peter, in lieu of reply, hugged Steve, who then hugged Tony

 

~at the Stark-Rogers house~

 

After showing Peter the house, they let him settle into his room. He came back out a few minutes later, showing them a picture he drew.


End file.
